


Leather Jacket

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Leather Jacket

“Momma!” You called out, walking in the front door to what had been your childhood home. “We’re here!” Your boyfriend came in behind you, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair. “And somethin’ smells amazin’!” You added, smelling her cooking.

Jody came in wiping her hands on a hand towel, a grin on her face. “There’s my girl!” She held her arms open for a hug. You hugged her tight, smiling. “Miss you.” She gave you a squeeze before her sights turned to your very tall boyfriend. “Well, you must be Sammy.” She walked over, taking him by surprise when she hugged him as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills.” He said kindly.

“Oh, and he has manners. I like him already.” She chuckled, pulling back. “And it’s Jody, please.” She assured him.

“Where’s Daddy?” You asked, looking around. “I didn’t see his piece of crap truck.” You joked about your father’s beloved Chevy. Thing was older than you!

Jody laughed, crossing her arms over her chest and shrugged. “Off to get some whiskey. Said if he’s meeting his baby girl’s boyfriend, and I hid his guns, he was gonna need it.” She told you, making you roll your eyes at his dramatics. “Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction, too.” She nodded. “But, enough about the grumpy old man. Let’s get you two settled into your old room.”

You snorted. “You mean Daddy didn’t declare poor Sammy was gonna sleep on the couch?” You asked with an amused look. When your mother winked, you grinned. “I love you, momma.” You knew that he had, your mother had put her foot down, and he likely grumbled about how unfair it was that his wife always won. Had been that way since you were a kid. It always amused you to no end.

Sammy stood off to the side a bit, enjoying the bond you clearly shared with your mother. He hoped that one day, it was your daughter, and you like that. The thought gave him hope bubble up inside him that he hadn’t felt for a few years before he laid eyes on you.

* * *

Sitting around the dinner table that night, Sammy grinned. “That was amazing, thank you for cooking that.” He looked at Jody. “I haven’t had a meal like that in some time.”

Bobby didn’t look too pleased as he looked at him. “Why don’t you show some respect, boy, and take off that damn leather jacket?” He grumbled, making you shoot him a  look. “Don’t look at me like that, young lady.”

Jody reached over and yanked the ball cap off his head. “If you want to bark about respect…” She waved it at him when he looked at her, a bit shocked.

“No, uh, it’s okay.” Sammy said shyly.

You rubbed your hand on his arm. “Babe, you don’t have to do this.” You said lovingly, having an idea of what he was thinking.

He gave you a sad smile before looking at Bobby. “When I was 22, I was in law school.” He started, making both of your parents look at you in surprise before they had his attention again. “I was engaged to a beautiful woman named Jessica. Jess and I had a small place together- nothing fancy. What two college kids could afford fancy?” He let out a humorless chuckle, playing with the tiny scraps of food on his plate with the tip of his fork. “I got home late one night after work, and as I was walking up the stairs…” He inhaled sharply. “I heard her screaming. There was a house fire. I rushed in.” Sammy stood up, removing his jacket. “I tried saving her, but I couldn’t get to her. I suffered burns on most of my body.” He put it over the back of his chair before sitting back down.

Your mother was crying, a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry, sweetie.” She said softly. “I can’t even imagine going through that, especially at such a young age.”

Even Bobby looked more emotional than you were used to seeing him. “Sorry, Sam.” He breathed.

“Thanks, guys.” He sighed. “When I got accepted into law school, I had…a huge fall out with my father.” Sam told them. “Well, after that, he reached out. My mom died when I was 6 months old, so I guess he had an idea how it felt. She died close to how Jess did.” That seemed to break your parents further. “The last thing that my dad wanted was for me to spiral out of control like he had. I tried going back to school, but just couldn’t. I dropped out. We each bought old beat up motorcycles to work on. I worked at his garage with my older brother, and that’s kinda what got me through it.”

“It’s how we met, actually.” You told them, leaning on his arm. “I went on a date with Dean- his brother- and needed my car looked at. Dean told me to bring my car to his old man’s shop, and I met Sammy.” You smiled up at your boyfriend. “Been with this guy since. Two years.”

Jody looked like she was about to cry even harder- but with love this time. “Oh, you two!” She sniffed.

Bobby chuckled lightly. “Great. Now I’m gonna have another night of her blubbering over how we shoulda had more kids.” He teased you gently, trying to lighten the mood.

Jody playfully slapped his arm, wiping her cheeks. “That’s kinda why we’re visiting.” You bit your lip. Your parents looked at each other, then at you. Even Sammy looked at you confused. “I’m pregnant!” You told them, your stomach in knots. “Someone say something?” You muttered, tearing up, worried that they were all upset.

“You’re pregnant?!” Sammy grinned, his heart hammering in his chest like he’d never felt. “Wait, should you be riding on the back of my bike?!” He panicked, making you chuckle. “Holy shit. I’m gonna be a dad.” He breathed, sitting back in his chair, a dazed look on his face.

“It’s perfectly fine. I’m about 16 weeks, but I know you, so your father is driving my car here, and he’ll take your bike home.” You assured him, kissing his arm gently.

“Balls.” Bobby sighed. When the three of you stared at him, he sighed. “Now I gotta be all soft.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Guess I gotta get used to this kid’s long hair.” He motioned to Sammy, but you knew he was just covering up his happiness with sarcasm. “Congrats, kiddos.” He gave you that half smile with love in his eyes that you’d grown up loving.

“Thanks, Daddy.” You got up, moving behind him and hugging his shoulders. “I love you, you old grump.” You kissed his cheek.

He patted your arm and chuckled. “Love you, too, sport.” Sport was a nickname he’d given you in the 5th grade when you were determined to learn everything you could about sports because some older boy made a rude comment to you about it.

You laughed, shaking your head as you stood. “I would like one more ride on the back of that bike before John gets here tomorrow, and I also want some ice cream. How about we all go to the little ice cream place in town?” You asked, hopeful.

“Why don’t we all just ride in my car?” Jody offered as she stood up, taking her plate, and your father’s.

“I want one last ride, momma.” You told her. “We rode all the way here, and me and the baby are fine.” You assured her. “What if I promise to ride with you on the way back?” Hopefully that would appease her.

She smiled and nodded. “That works for me, but first you can help me clean up.” She said teasingly.

* * *

Bobby and Jody watched as you happily pulled your own leather coat on, with Sammy pecking your lips as you zipped it. “At least he makes her happy.” She said to Bobby, who was still under the ‘no one is good enough’ mindset. “My parents didn’t like you, either.”

He looked at her just as you were putting on your helmet. “What? They loved me!”

She laughed, patting his chest as she shook her head. “Keep tellin’ yourself that, Singer.” She told him with a smile. “Now let’s get our daughter, her boyfriend, and their unborn child some ice cream.” She chuckled. “If we thought she was dramatic over food before…”

Bobby made a face. “Yeah, good point.” He nodded, rushing to Jody’s cop car.

* * *

The lights of the ice cream shop could be seen from the intersection they were at, and your stomach was demanding you get there soon. As soon as the light turned green, Sammy started driving forward, your parents in the car behind you. None of you had time to react as a truck came flying through the intersection you were in the middle of. It had ran the red light, and sent Sammy’s bike, and the pair of you skidding down the road.

Jody was torn for a split second, to turn her lights on and chase the truck down, or slam on her breaks and rush to you. Her choice was made when the truck went into a telephone pole. “Call 911!” She ordered her husband, getting out of the car and leaving the door open as she ran towards where you landed. “Y/N?!” She screamed.

“Momma?” You coughed, the front of your helmet barely resembling on. “I can’t feel anythin’.” Your voice was raspy, and garbled from the blood you were coughing up.

Sammy was lying on the ground near you, on his back. He’d taken quite the hit, too, but you seemed to get the worst of it. “You’re gonna be okay.” She sobbed, trying to avoid looking over your body, not wanting to see the fatal injuries again. She was on her knees, holding your hand. “You’re gonna be okay, baby.” She kissed the back of your hand softly.

You could faintly hear the sirens in the distance, but it sounded like they were in a tunnel, and soon, so did your mother’s voice. You were cold, but if you were shivering, you couldn’t tell. Black took over your vision, and she began to sound as if she were underwater. Before you knew it, you didn’t hear her at all.

* * *

John and Dean stood on each side of Sammy, who was barely looking alive at this point. Jody and Bobby stood across from them. All of their eyes were on the coffin being lowered into the ground. Their friends and families surrounded them, all eyes wet with tears, their cheeks chilly as they rolled down.

Long after the others left, Sammy stayed, unmoving. Jody moved to stand by his side, not saying a word. She wouldn’t push him. “That should be me.” He told her, his voice cracking from emotion, and not being used. “I kill everyone I love.” Her heart broke hearing him like that. “I was going to ask her to marry me at that ice cream parlor.” His hazel eyes were dull as they looked over at her.

* * *


End file.
